


I don't know where we're going

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [6]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Bucky is a gentleman, M/M, Steve is a cheat, alternative universe, this is why Bucky loses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was going to win this time against Blue Eyes, no getting distracted or letting him cheat, he would win... he hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know where we're going

It had started out as a simple joke, a race between the two of them to see who would get to their respective classes first. He didn’t even know the guys name, all he knew was that he was just as determined as Bucky was to beat the other in getting to either 107 for him or 108 for the blond hipster whose eyes are the only reason that Bucky loses almost all the time. The damn kid, who was probably his age either way, had to stop on almost every third case and inhale which meant Bucky was slowly jumping up each step, not wanting to make it look like he was using this to his advantage. He was being the gentleman which was why it sucked when the dumb punk would come past him, saying thank you, bite down on his lip ring that has cause Bucky many late nights and run past him. Not this time, this time it was all or nothing, that punk was going to lose. Sadly, this was why it was unfortunate that his alarm clock decided to fail and his other alarm, Clint, stayed over at his girlfriends, leaving Bucky trying to shove on a shirt, with food in hand slamming out the door and into another human. Trying to blurt out some form of an apology, he stared into the familiar blue eyes that flickered from annoyance to a glint of mischief. 

 

“This isn’t going to work if you wanted to distract me to get a head start,” Blue eyes was already starting to creep away from him, Bucky only just noticed that he had no books in his hands. 

 

“Where are your books?” He raised his eyebrow, keeping the distance between them as minimal as possible. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Blue eyes leant against the end of the wall, smirking over at Bucky, giving him a quick look up and down, so this game again.

 

“Well, I just didn’t want to give you a chance of winning when there is no man to play against,” He leant right next to Blue Eyes, leaning his arm against the wall, the other brushing against their bodies. 

 

“I win either way,” He watched the way that Blue Eye’s body twisted to face him, brushing Buckys arm against his, widening his eyes for the full ‘I’m innocent, promise’ effect.

 

“Not gonna work blue eyes,” He brushed his thumb over Blue Eyes cheek, noticing the blush that followed his path.

 

“You sure about that?” He watched Blue Eyes lean up on his toes, resting his hand against Buckys neck, pulling him closer towards him.

 

“Ah,” He was certain that his mind had had a meltdown or malfunctioned at this point. 

 

“Yeah,” Blue eyes brushed his lips against his. The feel of cool metal against his lip against the heat of Blue Eyes breath had him moaning against his lips, lips that have missed to be missing. 

 

Opening his eyes, he looked at the blank space that currently was taking up where Blue Eyes had once been standing, he could hear the damn punk laughing, feet against the ground running. Poking his head around the corner, he watched that glint of mischief dance across his eyes, the smirk on his face was enough to make Bucky run after him. This was new, the staircase that they usually took was on the right to them, this one was on his left. Trailing up the more winding staircase, he listened to the sound of jiggered breathing coming from a few steps above him. Reaching the top step of the first level, for them, he watched Blue Eye’s breath into his inhaler, his eyes shut as he tried to focus on getting back to normal. He could have simply skipped past him, run up the stairs and win, but this looked worse than usual. 

 

“You good there, Blue Eye’s?” He sat down next to him.

 

“Steve,” Steve, formerly known as Blue Eye’s, huffed out.

 

“Bucky,” He rubbed circles into his shoulder.

 

“I’m good,” He watched Steve push himself up against the wall.

 

“You sure?” He did care for him. 

 

“Yeah, see,” Steve gave him a breathtaking smile, one foot on the next step before the punk disappeared again.

 

“Damn idiot,” He mumbled to himself, starting the race back up again.

 

The race that they usually did was just over three flights of stairs, they would nod than break into their classes. It was routine, it was why Bucky was raising his eyebrow at not only the unfamiliar area to stairs but the more and more he seemed to be racing up, chasing after a coughing punk who didn’t know when to stop apparently. That last part he may have yelled at said idiot, whose laughter he just heard floating down the stairs, followed by more coughing. Shaking his head, he jumped up the last couple of stairs, coming up against an isolated wooden door and no Steve. Knowing that he definitely isn’t about to be swept away in Narnia, he opened the door, tilting his head at Steve resting against the wall, a small little picnic blanket with food resting on the floor. The sun was peeking into the room from the window above Steves head, giving the room a slight glow. Not really understanding or not wanting to read into this at all, he didn’t need that again, he sat over next to Steve, playing with the dog tags around his neck. 

 

“So, my friend Nat takes Russian lit with you and told me that you didn’t have class today but I hoped you might still show up so I thought maybe we could eat up here on a date or if I read things wrong as fellow students or you could…” The rest of Steves word were mumbled against his lips.

 

Cupping the side of Steves neck, his thumb ran along his jaw, tracing over his cheek, his skin feeling the heat from Steves blush. Slowing the kiss to bare touches, Bucky smiled at the peaceful expression that was over Steves face, his eyes opening to an even bluer appearance.

 

“Sounds good,” His voice sounded a little hoarse.

 

“Yeah?” Steve lit up.

 

“Yeah punk,” He nudged Steves shoulder.

 

“Shut up jerk,” He nudged back, leaning against Bucky, passing over a glass over to him.


End file.
